


AfterMath part 1

by Sparks_Haven



Series: After Math [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Self-Harming Louis, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_Haven/pseuds/Sparks_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been drinking and partying to prevent his mind from wanting to hurt himself. finally the band mates have enough after returning home from a trip to Ireland, Liam decides that something needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AfterMath part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys. I had this posted on another site and I am putting it up here. Just found someone who will help me write another part of it so I am super happy about that. Now just have to put it up the next part which is written just have to type it. Hope to have the third part up soon.

Liam walked into the house annoyed looking around at the mess. “Louis, I thought you said that you were going to clean up the mess if we let you have a party?”  
“Um,” He squirms in his seat on the couch paying more attention to his game of FIFA than Liam. “We were going to but then the game seemed like more fun, so we started playing and well forgot.”  
Zayn nodded with him. “Yep.”  
Niall shook his head. “Guys you had the party 2 days ago, and this place is still a mess didn’t you spend anytime cleaning up.”  
Zayn shook his head. “We were going to do that later.” He looked at Liam. “Plus you guys weren’t suppose to be home until tomorrow.”  
Harry sighed. “Ya but we caught an earlier flight, haven’t either of you check your phones in the past 12 hours.” He looked over at Louis. “Tell me you actually know where your phone is.”  
Louis shifts in his seat. “Umm. It’s … um it’s here… somewhere… maybe up in my room?”  
“Louis not again. You just got that one.” Liam sighed. “Well let’s get this place cleaned up and then the both of you are being punished.”  
“Punished, what the hell for Li?” Louis yelled. “It’s not like we did anything criminal, well nothing big.”  
“Criminal, Louis what happened while we were away.” Liam says walking over to the table looking at the mail; he sees a bill from the police station. “Guys what is this?”  
Louis shrugs. “Nothing, just leave it alone. We took care of it.”  
Niall looked at both of them. “I bet Josh or Sandy would know. They were suppose to be looking after them while we were away.”  
Zayn glared at them. “Look after us. You got us sitters, we aren’t children, Niall.”  
“No but you act like children. Whatever you did you might as well tell us because we will find out one way or another.”  
Louis looked at them. “Fuck that, I am not telling you guys anything. We didn’t need sitters and the party wasn’t even that big.”  
Liam glared at them. “The cops got called because of the party? Were neither of you thinking? What would have happened if management had seen them getting called we all would have been in trouble.”  
Zayn glared over at Louis. “I had nothing to do with this I swear.”  
Harry looked over at him. “Then tell us what happened.”  
Zayn sighed. “I don’t get punished for it?”  
Liam shook his head. “You might get a smaller punishment but I can’t tell you that you won’t get anything as you could have stopped Louis.”  
Zayn sighed. “Fine, but I’m not telling you in front of Lou he is going to be pissed if I do tell you guys about what happened.”  
Louis looked over at Zayn. Taking his attention off of his game for a minute and having to pause it. “Zayn keep your mouth shut. This was just as much your fault as it was mine, so don’t make me take the full blame for this.”  
Zayn laughed for a second. “Dude you were drunk, so you had no clue what you were doing.”  
Harry pulled Louis up to his feet. “You’re still drunk, Lou you promised you wouldn’t get drunk if we let you have that party, what did you do, tell me now?”  
Louis pulled away from Harry. “I didn’t do anything that was weird or that you should be worried about. So stop worrying about this.”  
He stomps up the stairs only to be caught by Niall being turned around and dragged down to the living room. “He showed up drunk to his football game on Saturday. Josh and Sandy got called to take him home because he was even too drunk to have been driving.”  
Zayn looked at them. “That isn’t everything.”  
Louis slapped him across the back of the head. “Dude, don’t tell them anything.”  
Liam smiled. “Zayn oh please fill in the blanks if there are any.”  
Zayn shrugged. “He went streaking.” He covered his mouth a second later taking off upstairs to his room. Not wanting to see what the after affects were from this.  
Harry gasped, a single tear coming down his cheek. “Boo tell me that you didn’t do that. Tell me that Zayn just lied.”  
Louis shrugged. “It was on a dare. Well the first time was the second and third they were just because I wanted to.”  
Liam looked at them. “Niall you go deal with Zayn. Louis is mine for tonight to deal with.” He turned to Harry. “Go calm down. Watch a movie, go workout do something. I will deal with him, and make sure that this is the very last time he even thinks about touching an ounce of alcohol.”  
Harry nodded walking for the kitchen, going to the fridge and pulling out a cake that he had made before they had left. He was surprised that it was still there usually Louis would have noticed the fact that there was a cake in the fridge and would have eaten it. Yet this time he had left it alone. Then he looked down at the bottom shelf of the fridge to find that it was empty. That was the shelf that Lou usually kept his drinks on and it completely empty. It was the one place in the house that seems to have been cleaned up perfectly. Walking back into living room he looked at Liam who was just standing there with his head in his hands.  
“What is it Hazza?” Liam asked when he heard the little bit of noise.  
“How did you know it was me?” Harry asked but decided to answer Liam’s question that he had asked. “The shelf that usually holds Louis’ drinks is clean. As in there is nothing on it.”  
Liam just shook his head again. “Okay. I will talk to him about that. Harry, I think he has a problem.”  
Harry looked at him. “What do you mean the drinking or do you mean something else?”  
Liam shrugged. “Well the drinking is a problem and one that we need to solve. But did you see his cuffs that he was wearing?”  
Harry nodded looking concerned. “You don’t think he started that again do you?”  
Liam nodded. “I think that and the drinking. Something is going on at home again. It might be something with his mother. I know he hasn’t been calling her lately.”  
He shook his head. “Li he can’t do that again. We can’t let him go down that path all over again. The other two need to know about it if there are fresh ones. And we will need to call Paul this time. But he does need to be punished for his actions for the streaking and the drinking.”  
Liam nodded. “Don’t worry he is going to be punished and I will make sure that Zayn is too as he should have called for help. It is partially his fault too as we do have those safety measures in place.”  
He hugged Harry for a second. “You go calm down then go sleep with Niall. I’m sure he is going to leave Zayn for the night. I am going to talk to Lou and find out why the cuffs were back on his wrists.” He let him go before turning for the stairs. “Take it easy it was hard doing all the press stuff and I know Niall did bug you a lot about us saying that we are taking a break but Hazza if he is doing it again, he is going to be going into treatment this time. We can’t help me.”  
Harry nodded wondering into the kitchen again to get himself some cake.  
Liam walked up the stairs knocking on Louis’ door. “Lou, open up we need to talk.”  
It sounded like he kicked a football against the door. “Liam go away, I’m not talking to you right now. You or Hazza, so you can just go back down those stairs to your own perfect little world.”  
Liam huffed. “Lou come on if you don’t open up that is just going to make Hazza and I suspicious and we will call Paul tonight.”  
Louis sighed. “Fine, I will unlock the door. And you can come in but no punishing me tonight for what I had done.”  
“No you are being punished. Lou you went streaking 3 times in a few days or was it just in one night. I’m not sure which one would be worse to be honest with you. Paparazzi could have seen you and then we would have had to deal with the fall out from that if it was the case. Now I’m coming in, we need to discuss the punishment and then we need to talk about why the cuffs were on again tonight.”  
Louis looked down at his wrist. He had run the blade along them a few days ago. It had been fairly bad for a little bit but once the bleeding had stopped he put the cuffs on and no one had asked him. But he should have guessed that Liam and Harry would have noticed that he was wearing them yet again. “Fine we can talk about that too. Just you have to promise me that you won’t tell Hazza about anything.”  
Liam opened the door walking into the room closing it behind him. “Lou, he would want to know what is happening. I suspected that this might happen while we were away but right now I’m just concerned that you have been back doing that and no one around here knew what to be looking for.”  
Lou huffed sitting down on the bed. “I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to talk to you or Hazza especially. Neither of you will understand.”  
Liam looked at him. “I won’t understand.” He laughed. “Lou, I have kept your secret, I agreed to your promise and I just want to make sure that you are keeping up with your side of the promise. So let me see it. If you refuse I will just cuff you to this bed and check it out myself, and I promise that your punishment for you streaking and getting drunk will be a million times worse.” He sighed holding out my hands. “Now Lou let me take a look at your wrists.”  
Louis just shook his head meeting Liam’s eyes. “I can’t. You won’t like what you see if you see them. I know you and I know what you will see that you won’t like the results of this.” He sighed wiping away the single tear that had fallen from the corner of his eye. “I am sorry, Li. But I can’t do this. What will the fans say if they know what has been happening. They won’t understand and I don’t think even Zayn or Niall will understand what has happened. I am surprised that you and Hazza have put up with this for that long, I just don’t want to talk about it with anyone.”  
Liam sighed. “Okay Louis, I need to see them. I need to make sure that you didn’t go to the hospital for them.” He pulled his left wrist to him, moving the cuff taking a look at the cut that lay there. There were several of them that lined his wrist. “Lou, this has been going on for a while. I think we need to do something about this. When you aren’t doing it you are getting drunk. You need to start dealing with shit that is happening. And for that reason, I am calling Paul when I am finished with you.”  
Lou shook his head backing up on the bed. “Li, please I promise this is the last time it will happen. You won’t ever find out that I’ve done it again. I don’t need to go to the hospital or anything. I don’t have to go anywhere. I’m perfectly fine. We can’t take a longer break than we are already taking.”  
Liam shook his head. “I’m sorry, but Lou that is the deal we made the last time this happened. That it would be the last time and that you won’t get drunk ever again. It happened this week. So Hazza will pack a bag for you and you are leaving in the morning. We have an interview to go to and then we can take you to a place that you can get the help you need.” He stood up walking towards the door. “Will you stay here while I go make the call to Paul to get him over here. Or do I have cuff you to the bed.”  
“If you expect me to stay here while you call Paul to get me taken away from everything that is where that I love, then I won’t be staying here.”  
Liam looked at him grabbing the cuffs that were on the table beside the bed. “So be it Lou, I didn’t want to have to do this but it seems like you have given me no choice.” He cuffed him the headboard. “I will be back in a little bit to carry out that punishment you can do as you wish until then. And don’t even think of trying to pick the lock on those cuffs they are the special ones that Hazza and I had made for this specific occasion. Not that we were planning on it happening but we knew that it might.”  
Liam leaves the room walking down the hallway knocking on Zayn’s door. “Niall when you are finished in there I need to see you for a minute in the living room.”  
He stood there for a second before heading down the stairs himself after he heard Niall say “Sure” in his unmistakable accent.  
Liam sat down in the living room on the couch pulling out his phone. He dialled Paul’s cell number and after a ring he picked up.  
“What do you need, Liam? I was trying to get some sleep.”  
He sighed. “Sorry Paul, but we need to see you at the house now. There’s a problem that we need to discuss.”  
Paul huffed on the other end of the phone. “Okay, give me a few minutes and I will be over there. What exactly is the problem concerning?”  
Liam shrugged. “I’m not talking about this over the phone. Actually I have to go handle some of it. I will let Hazza and Niall know about the problem and they can talk to you about it. We have a solution we just need your help to carry it out.”  
Paul sighed on the phone. “Okay I will be there in a few minutes. Have Lou or Harry make me some tea. Or I will pick some up on the way.”  
“It might be better if you pick some up, Louis is being punished and Harry well he is a little pissed right now.” Liam replied.  
Paul sighed. “Is this concerning Lou or Zayn, Liam?”  
“Lou.”  
Paul nodded. “Be there in under 10. Make Lou wait we need to discuss whatever this is about.”  
Liam nodded. “Alright.”  
Niall came down the stairs, happy. “Zayn, isn’t very happy about the punishment but he will survive. He typically doesn’t bottom and he did tonight.” He plopped down on the couch beside Liam. “Now you wanted to talk? What is this about?”  
Liam shifted just as Harry walked in. “Niall, there’s this issue we’ve been having. When Lou isn’t drunk, or drinking, he has been cutting himself.”  
Harry took a seat on the chair. “So he had done this while we were gone? That is why the cuffs were back on?”  
Liam nodded. “I called Paul. Louis knows about the situation and he isn’t happy about it.”  
Niall looked over at Liam. “He is tied right now, I hope, as we all know he will run if he knows about something coming and he doesn’t like it.”  
Liam looked at him. “Yes he’s cuffed to his bed with cuffs that can’t be picked and he can’t break. So he isn’t getting away.”  
Paul pulled into the laneway and a minute later he was in the house. “Okay let’s hear the problem that you are having with Lou.”  
Harry’s eyes swelled with tears, and his voice broke as he spoke. “Lou, he has a problem and he needs help.”  
Paul nodded turning to Liam. “Explain.”  
“When he isn’t partying or drinking he is cutting up his wrists. This was going on a while ago then he promised both Harry and I he’d stop. So we never said anything, but when we got home he was drunk and there were, well are, fresh cuts on both of his wrists.”  
Paul’s lips were set in a line. “He needs to be taken to a place for help. Somewhere they can help him get off the alcohol and help him deal with this pain.” He sighed. “Boys, you’re looking at this taking probably 2-6 months is that going to be okay with you?”  
All three of them nodded. “Ya we are good with that. He needs to heal and he can’t do it on tour.”  
Paul nodded. “I will do some research and then see you lads tomorrow with an answer.”  
Harry looked over at Paul, becoming really unsure if he really wanted Lou to leave him for this amount of time. “I don’t like this idea. It only happens when Li and I have both left. Maybe if we both stay or if one of us stays here we won’t be having this issue.”  
Paul glared at him. “I can’t do this, he’s my boo bear, he can’t leave. I need him.” Harry starts crying thinking about Lou leaving. “How can I even suggest him leaving?”  
“This isn’t about you, Harry, this is about Louis’ health. Don’t be so selfish.”  
“I’m not selfish I should be able to help him. Why can’t I do that?” Harry yells.  
Paul yells back. “Because you’re not a professional, Harry! And that’s what he needs!”  
“Fine then I’m going with him.”  
Paul rubs his face. “Harry, you can’t go with him to rehab.”  
“Paul, you can’t just take him away! I’ll miss him too much.”  
“Watch me!” Paul states, He pulls out his keys. “Harry, so help me, I am taking him tomorrow and if you keep this up it will be to a place in Ireland.”  
“Li, he won’t just take him will he?”  
“Hopefully he will.” Liam says.  
“NO !!! Li I-I n-need him Paul can’t just take him. There must be something you can do, you’re our daddy after all, Li Please!” Harry begged.  
“Harry, Lou needs this more than you need him. We’re trying to save his life here.”  
“I can still see him when he’s there right?” Harry asks  
Liam nods. “Of course, we can visit him.”  
Harry continues crying not looking up at Paul. “Fine, I guess you can take him, but I want him to be within an hour.”  
Paul nodded. “Until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.  
> It is so nice to get feedback. Though I would understand if you want to read part two first. 
> 
> \- Sparks


End file.
